Merry and Pippin The Drangons of Hobbition
by Vasaria
Summary: The Shire thought it had seen the last of the adventures and chaos of the world. Yet two curious hobbits have stumbled upon a brand new treasure that may leave the whole of Hobbition in cinders!


Disclaimer: I do not own Lord of the rings, I am writing this just because I think it's funny and needed a slight break from the other fanfiction I was writing at times. I do not get paid for writing this.

Not a slash or romance, nor a one shot, just good fun.

The Adventures of Merry and Pippin the Dragons of Hobbition

Long ago in a hole in the ground there lived two hobbits. Both big footed and as unnoticeable as any other hobbits although they had seen much more of the world and its terrors then most of their kind. Like brothers they were, having gone through the last Great War together, now they were coming upon their fifty fifth birthdays a very respectable age for a hobbit of the shire. The shire was a place of great peace and although it had suffered much in the war it was on the mend thanks to the citizens that lived there.

Now these hobbits, were not respectable in the normal fashion of hobbit folk, they would often flaunt their bravery and finery, riding this way and that in their armor and going off into the woods on patrols that were little more than looking idly for mushrooms. For hobbits loved mushrooms almost as much as pipe weed and a good drink of ale after a long day of eating meats and sweets.

One day as they traveled the road towards Bree in order to visit the Prancing Pony where they had stayed once on their journey the hobbits as they chatted on about this and that, felt a great gust of wind blow between the trees and heard a light jingle.

Curious as to the source of the sound the hobbits dismounted their ponies and searched the area, under trees and bushed they searched, yet the light jingling sound alluded them. That is until the shorter of the two in a tired fit gave up and with a sigh sat down by the base of an old oak pulled out a little bread loaf and some cheese and began to eat while his companion continued to search.

'Come on Pippin! We been looking too long to give up now!' the taller hobbit called, he was wearing his finery and a short sword for a boy at his belt. Gifts from the lord of Rohan for his bravery upon the battle field in the War.

'It's past Supper Merry! I made a vow to myself once I got back home that I would never miss a meal again! Strider and his apples be damned. I am a hobbit not a bird!' Pippin said munching on another bite of the loaf of bread, his bare feet

'You used to be such a curious hobbit Pip,' Merry said teasingly 'has old age come and stolen it away.' he came closer to the bread loaf with a hungry glint in his eyes. Pippin rolled his eyes in a huff and looked to the sky.

'I don't know about that!' Pippin said with a grin as he looked above his head again and smacking Merry's hand away he pointed into the trees.

Above their heads in the branches of the great oak, swinging in the wind was a tangle of golden chains. Pippin quickly swallowed the remaining bread and raced Merry up into the tree tops.

'Oi!' Merry called as Pippin passed over him taping his foot on Merry's head cheekily.

'I got it!' Pippin cried sitting on the high branch and holding out his prize. The golden chains were a tangle and had twelve small bells on each one. Pippin quickly went about separating the chains with his nimble fingers, while Merry climb up on the branch and sat next to him eager for a look at the treasure they had been seeking for an hour and a half.

'What is it?' Merry asked, trying to get a better look over Pippins shoulder. The glint of the gold in the sunlight half shaded by the leaves moving in the wind was seductive.

'I don't know.' Pippin said excitedly 'maybe it fell of an elven horse!'

'Maybe!' Merry agreed happily, elves styles were very interesting. 'What were the bells supposed to do, ward off evil do you think?'

'Maybe they were to announce his coming?' Pippin said with a laugh, 'I'll put this on my horse!'

'Wait I searched for it for ages why should you get them all.' Merry cried out stopping Pippin from tying the Golden bell to his horse.

'Oh all right then.' Pippin said and handed over one of the strands of bells by throwing it over Merry's neck. Merry glared at Pippin for a moment before running his hands over the bells, as he looked at them he felt a sinking feeling in his stomach and was starting to feel dizzy as the gold consumed his sight.

'Actually that doesn't look to bad.' Pippin remarked obliviously and proceeded to use one of the strands as a chain for himself. The same sensation overcame Pippin as it had Merry and soon Pippin felt as if his skin were on fire.

Both hobbits howled as their skin died out and burned, while scales formed in patches. Eventually their whole bodies were covered and a new pain came as bones grew and were skin was broken and reknitted, the hobbits were larger now, much larger the size of a fat sow each. Last to form was wings, great wings came out of their shoulder blades.

With horror the hobbits now with long jaws turned to one another and with fright saw before their eyes instead of each other great scaly dragons.

To be continued. (sorry I like to start things off with a short chapter.)


End file.
